Pain and Stupidity
by moonlightfall
Summary: Random oneshot. Emma is consumed by jealousy and breaks up with Regina. They are fighting the whole time until Regina attempts suicide. Will they finally get along again after weeks of pain and hate? Swan Queen. Don't own ouat.


**Just some silly oneshot.**

"I can't believe it! You went out for dinner with her yesterday! I want to spend time with you too! And think about Lana!,"Emma shouted ad Regina who was standing at the front door. "Sorry that I have friends!,"Regina snapped back and growled quietly. "Well... if you don't want to spend time with me anymore then what is being together worth? Nothing! Me or your sister!,"Emma screamed and Regina slapped her. "How dare you!,"she shouted at Emma. "Well, that sounded like a decision...,"Emma hissed and Regina looked at her angrily. "You are not fair! I have no family anymore and then you want me to stop being friends with my sister? The last remaining family member of me?,"Regina asked and tears started running down her cheeks.

Emma just rolled her eyes and left the house. She slammed the door behind herself and left Regina sobbing. She called her twin Reina and canceled their meeting before she changed and curled up on her bed. Regina didn't know what was in Emma's mind. What was happening? She heard their little baby crying and stood up. She picked Lana up and held her in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Lana... I... I bring you to your real mama...,"she whispered and magicked herself better clothes before she poofed them to apartment of the Charmings. She knocked and Snow opened the door.

She was directly cooing over Lana and Regina handed her over. "Why did you two break up?,"Snow asked. Regina sighed. "She... she is jealous of Reina... just because I spend so much time with her... I'm a housewife! I want to meet with other people than her and Lana! I finally got some friends and she gets like that... she gave me an ultimatum Reina or her... Reina is my SISTER. The last member of my family... she has you and David and I don't get jealous when she spends time with you..." Tear were rushing down her cheeks once again and Snow cupped one. She pulled Regina in a hug and sighed.

"You two will come back together. I promise. I may be bad at keeping secrets but I always keep my promises.,"Snow told her. Regina nodded and stepped away. "I'm going... We will handle it like we did with Henry. One week here, one week with me.,"Regina said saddened and Snow nodded. "See you soon, Regina.,"Snow said and Regina smiled slightly. She poofed away and curled up on the bed again. She read how to deal with this kind of situation once in the internet. It said something about arrangements and politeness. She sighed. She did nothing wrong. She just wanted have friends. It was the first time since two years that Regina had to cry herself to sleep.

Emma was seething. She was jealous because of Reina and angry at Regina for choosing family over them. Regina knew that she would always choose her over Snow and David, why couldn't she do the same! Emma arrived before Regina's visit and growled angrily when she heard them. She left the room as soon as the door got shut by Snow and saw Lana sniffling quietly. "Baby girl...,"Emma said and wanted to take Lana but the latter just turned away and sobbed into Snow's shoulder as if she would knew that Emma had broken up with her mother. "Come on, baby girl... I'm sorry.,"Emma said but Lana just started crying more. Snow walked with Lana in the nursery and put her to sleep. Emma took a beer bottle out of the fridge and just started drinking. What had she done. What had she done.

The next day Emma took Lana to the diner. Regina was sitting there with her sister and Emma felt her jealousy rise again. The twins looked up and to the two of them. Regina smiled softly when she looked at Lana but it faltered a bit when she looked at Emma. Reina was furious and stood up. She grabbed Emma by her collar but Regina stepped between them. "Stop!,"she shouted and Reina growled. "Stop it, Reina.,"Regina hissed and Reina stepped a bit back. Regina turned to Emma. "We will talk about arrangements but without Lana being around.,"Regina said with a cold voice. Then she turned to Lana and her smile returned. "Hello, sunshine." Emma handed over Lana and watched how Regina cuddled their little daughter.

"Give Reina Lana and then let's talk.,"Emma growled and glanced at Reina angrily. Regina sighed and handed Lana over to Reina before she followed Emma out of the diner. "Speak.,"Emma said and crossed her arms. "There is not much to say. She switches every week. Starting with you. There won't be any fights between us as long as Lana or Henry are around us! We won't fight in public and we won't tell lies or anything bad about each other to others.,"Regina said and Emma stared at her... Ex-girlfriend. "I wouldn't have chosen my family over you.,"Emma just said and walked into the diner again. She took Lana again and then walked away.

"It's not just with my sister... you are angry at me for something completely else. Reina is just a good excuse.,"Regina hissed and Emma gritted her teeth. "I'm going. You said that we won't have fights in front of Lana.,"Emma answered and walked away. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and entered the diner again.

The following weeks were bad. Every time the two of them would meet they were at each other's throats and snapping at each other. Emma accused Regina of sleeping around and Regina accused Emma of not being a suitable mother. They even were fighting once. Regina had a strained wrist and Emma a bleeding nose. After that Emma forbade Regina to see Lana again until she would finally decide for one bed partner and making Lana her priority. She knew that she was unfair to Regina but she couldn't watch how Regina was flirting with everyone.

It was the first big meltdown after their break up. Regina was sitting on a bench at the docks and just looked over the sea. She didn't know how long she stayed there but the first time she realized time around her again it had been already dark once and slowly the sun went down a second time. Reina had been watching Regina for a long time until she found that it was enough. She wanted to go when she saw how Regina stood up and slowly walked over to the end of the docks. Reina screamed when she saw how Regina just let herself fall down into the water. She ran to the spot where Regina had been standing and searched for her in the water. What the hell was in Regina's head that she did that drastic thought.

Regina had stared at the sea again when she finally realized how long she had been sitting there. She looked down on her hands. When had everything become bad? When had it started that the two of them couldn't talk to each other like normal humans? She started crying again. Lana was fine with Emma. And Emma... Emma would never want to be together with her again. Their fight had made it clear. _"As if I would ever wanted to be with YOU again! You filthy whore!_," Emma's words had hurt her. More than anything else. She looked up again. The water looked so inviting. She stood up and slowly walked over to the end of the dock.

_"I hate you! You made arrangements and don't stick to them! It's better if Lana stays with me until you know how to keep your pants._,"Emma's voice hissed in her head. She shook her head and stepped forward. The last step between her and death. The pain had become too huge to contain it any longer and now it was gone. The water was cold but she didn't cared. The only thing she heard was a loud scream when she was almost completely in the water and she just closed her eyes. Death was final and after this torture she just wanted to end it. She lost consciousness.

Reina dove after her and brought Regina back to the surface. She swam to the beach and pulled Regina out of the water. "Regina... Regina, don't leave me, please.,"Reina sobbed and held her cold sister against her. "Help! I need help!" Soon some fishers ran towards them and helped Reina to bring Regina to the hospital. From there Reina stumbled to the loft of the Charmings and knocked angrily. She was still soaking. Emma opened the door and wanted to slam it close again but Reina tackled her before she could do that. She started to hit her but David quickly pulled her down from Emma. "What the hell?,"he hissed and Reina growled.

"Because of HER Regina tried to kill herself! You almost killed my sister! MY SISTER!,"Reina screamed and Emma paled. "W-what...,"Emma stuttered. "You heard me! You almost killed my sister! She would have been dead if I hadn't saved her in the last second...,"Reina broke down and David slowly sank on the ground with her. "You almost took away everything I have..." Emma stared at her. "And for what? Because you are a jealous ass. You never listened to Regina. Never listened when she said that the people kept flirting with her although she told them that she could never sleep with anyone else but you. That she has no interest in men when she was thinking of you all day."

Emma bolted out of the loft and towards the hospital. Regina never stopped loving her and she just treated her like worthless shit. She soon arrived at the hospital and ran into Regina's room. She found her on the hospital bed. All tiny and ill. She was sweating heavily. Emma was quickly by Regina's side and took her hand. "Regina... Regina...I-I'm so so sorry.,"she whispered. "I love you. Just you. Sorry that I made you feel bad. Sorry that I broke up with you. You are my everything and I was blinded by my jealousy... I almost lost you because I was angry... but I wasn't angry at you... I was angry at myself that you wanted to spend more time with Reina than with me... I love you." Emma held her hand in a tight grip. She was crying openly and soon her arms were wrapped around Regina's torso with her head on Regina's chest just to hear the heart underneath beating.

"E-emma.,"Regina rasped out and Emma lifted her head. She cupped Regina's cheek. "I'm here...,"she said and felt a soft slap against her cheek. "Idiot.,"she whispered and Emma nodded. "Yours.,"Emma answered. "Forever... as long as you want me back... I'm sorry. I made a mistake... I was so consumed by my jealousy...I...I... love you. More than anything." Regina nodded. "I know...,"she answered and pulled Emma down. "I love you too." Emma kissed her softly and sighed relieved. "Never try to kill yourself again... I'm lost without you." Regina nodded again and Emma rested her forehead against hers.


End file.
